


If the Fates Allow

by kuhlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: A series of 24 daily drabbles following Kurt and Blaine on the 24 days leading up to their Christmas-Day wedding.Written for the 2018 Klaine Advent Challenge.





	1. Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 8am on a Saturday to write this! Hooray for being productive!

Blaine awoke on Saturday morning at an absolutely ungodly, unholy, unappealing hour… 9am. His energy spiked from zero to nearly one hundred once he caught sight of the bits of frost clinging to their window pane. He leapt out of bed, running into the living room to confirm that yes, it was true, it was most definitely snowing. On December 1st of all days.

“Kurt, you have to wake up!” Blaine called from the living room, his nose pressed against the glass. 

“One hundred more minutes,” Kurt called back groggily, rolling over and going right back to sleep.

Blaine raced back to the bedroom, already pulling on a spare pair of sweat pants and socks as he seated himself beside Kurt. He knew waking Kurt up before he was ready — especially on the weekend — was equivalent to playing with fire, but he had to chance it, it was _snowing!_

“C’mon, it’s the first snow of the year, we’ve gotta take advantage before it turns into slush by tomorrow,” Blaine pleaded, leaning in close to whisper in Kurt’s ear, peppering sweet kisses along his fiancé’s bare shoulder for good measure.

“We’re on a schedule today, Blaine. We don’t have time for snow,” Kurt protested, still half asleep as he shrugged off Blaine’s gentle kisses, pulling the covers further up over his head.

The day’s agenda was packed with last minute wedding to-dos — from final cake tastings, to final suit fittings, to final ‘did we forget anything, should we start freaking out now’s. Kurt had dubbed it their final wedding prep weekend, though if they were both being honest every single day this month would be filled with wedding prep. Not that Blaine minded, he wasn’t opposed to the daily reminder that he would be marrying the love of his life on Christmas morning. Besides, the overjoyed look on Kurt’s face every time he got to fuss and fret over a wedding detail was well worth the work.

“But it’s early, and we don’t have anything planned for another hour,” Blaine pleaded his case, pulling the blankets back from Kurt’s face, revealing his sleep-mussed and _very_ annoyed fiancé to the world once more. “C’mon, don’t make me sing it,” Blaine teased.

Kurt stiffened beneath him. “Please don’t sing it.”

“I’m gonna sing it,” Blaine warned, already taking in a deep breath.

“No, don’t!”

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Blaine sang out, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt and bellowing right into his ear. “Come on let’s go out and play!” he continued on, ignoring Kurt’s cries of protests as he tried to wriggle out of Blaine’s arms. “I never see you anymore, come out the door, it’s not even like you’re my fiancé.” Blaine dragged out the final high note, Kurt finally breaking free from his hold as the two collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Fine, fine, we can go play in the snow. But only twenty minutes, okay?” Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine beamed, darting off the bed and into the closet to throw on his coat and shoes, tossing Kurt his coat without looking.

They trudged through the soft, pure piles of snow that have gathered in their modest backyard, Kurt warning Blaine that if he throws a single snowball at him that he’ll end the engagement then and there. But that doesn’t stop Kurt from throwing a snowball of his own the second Blaine has his back turned. Kurt laid down on the ground carefully and worked on a snow angel while Blaine went to work on some snowmen. 

“Is that… you?” Kurt asked once he’d finally lifted himself back up, eyes wide at the sight of Blaine’s oddly intricate snowman.

“It is. And now I’m making you,” he said with a smile, gesturing to the lump of snow he was beginning to sculpt.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine had snuck one of his older bowties into his pocket when they’d left the apartment, wrapping it around his snowman’s neck with a proud grin. He’d managed to fashion a top hat of sorts out of leaves for Kurt’s snowman. Kurt gave his snow visage a nod of approval and a round of applause. He perked up, telling Blaine to stay where he was as he quickly ran back into the apartment. He returned with two pieces of red ribbon, one for snow Kurt and one for snow Blaine. He plucked two tree branches from beneath the snow, tying the ribbon around it and sticking the branches into the sides of the snowmen — snow Kurt and snow Blaine now happily holding hands, and happily engaged.

When their snow counterparts melted by the time they returned home from their wedding planning extravaganza Blaine was distraught, moping around the apartment about the death of their beloved creations. Kurt leaned across him, kissing his pouting away and promising him that they would be up bright and early the next time it snowed to make a new snow Kurt and snow Blaine — and no, he wouldn’t have to sing the song to get him out of bed next time.


	2. Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to badly sprain one of my fingers yesterday so writing is hella painful BUT A BITCH IS STILL HERE DOING THE THING WOO

“You have to do this, Blaine.”

Blaine glared at his cellphone, sitting on the kitchen table between him and Kurt. He knew Kurt was going to be on his case about this in the morning, but he hadn’t anticipated being ambushed before he could even get to his morning coffee — Kurt holding the coffee maker hostage. 

While going over the final list of attendees for the wedding they’d realized they’d completely forgotten about one, fairly large problem: Cooper refused to come to the wedding.

It had all started at Thanksgiving, with the Anderson and Hummel families gathered around the TV to watch the debut of Cooper’s newest commercial — an ad for a hair loss serum. Cooper sat in the middle of the couch, beaming like a child as the opening notes of what he knew would be a smash-hit jingle began to play and his face filled the screen. Naturally, Cooper was the star of the commercial, with his handsome, chiseled face and luscious full head of hair.

Everyone politely applauded when the commercial came to an end, but Blaine had decided to open his mouth and ruin everything.

“Why would they pick you to be in a commercial about hair loss — you’ve never had issues with hair loss?” Blaine perked up, the room falling into total silence as everyone’s eyes flickered from Cooper to Blaine.

Cooper, who had gone from looking like a kicked puppy dog to a bull dog in mere seconds, argued that he was just a representation of what they could be — “It’s a _metaphor,_ Blaine!” Which led to an argument about whether Cooper knew what a metaphor was, which led to Cooper denouncing his brother and rescinding his RSVP to the wedding.

“I’ll come when you learn to support your brother and appreciate fine art!” Cooper had shouted before storming into the kitchen, grabbing the remains of the pecan pie, and exiting with a dramatic huff. 

“He doesn’t even have a receding hairline, it just doesn’t make sense!” Blaine protested to Kurt as his fiancé nudged his phone closer to him.

“Yes, I know you feel very passionately about this, but you two need to bury the hatchet. We have less than a month until the wedding and you two haven’t spoken since Thanksgiving.”

Blaine pouted, resting his head on his upturned hand and absentmindedly toying with a piece of ribbon on the counter. “He’s probably going to show up anyway, and what if I don’t want him at the wedding?” he murmured, his words muffled by his palm.

“We both know that you want him there,” Kurt replied with a knowing look. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt was right. As enormous of a pain in the ass as Cooper was, Blaine’s wedding wouldn’t be complete without an obnoxious toast from his brother at the reception.

“Besides…” Kurt added as he slid up to Blaine, sliding into his fiancé’s lap and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “If you do this I might be inclined to do that thing I know you like with these ribbons.”

Blaine’s eyes widened, his hands dropping the ribbon to fly to grip Kurt’s waist. “The one with your tongue?” he asked breathily.

“The one with my tongue,” Kurt confirmed, smirking wickedly. 

Blaine immediately pushed Kurt off of his lap, careful not to let him fall to the ground before turning to his phone. He pulled up Cooper’s number at rapid speed and hit the call button before his mind could continue to dwell on the picture Kurt had just painted for him.

“Well look who finally decided to call to apologize,” answered Cooper — Blaine practically able to hear the victorious smirk his brother was sporting. 

Blaine plucked up his courage and did as Kurt asked, apologizing to Cooper for questioning his role in the commercial, and praising the (admittedly bland) jingle. The two went briefly off track to debate whether or not the serum would actually work, but managed to reroute their way back to their original conversation. Cooper thanked his brother for the apology, and agreed that he would be at the wedding ‘with bells on’ — an expression that typically wouldn’t worry Blaine, but very much worried him when it came to Cooper.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, hooking his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder as he finished off the call.

“How did it go?”

“You can consider the hatchet buried. He’s coming, but I need to text my mom to make sure he doesn’t show up with bells on his suit,” Blaine replied, already shooting off a text to his mother.

“Isn’t that just an expression?” Kurt asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh sweetheart, you still don’t know my brother,” Blaine chastised, giving Kurt a patronizing kiss on the cheek.

As much as he had been dreading the conversation with Cooper, Blaine had to admit that he was glad Kurt convinced him to get it over with that Sunday morning. The Cooper cloud had lingered over his head long enough, and now he could spend the final days leading up to his wedding free of Cooper-related stress. Plus, Kurt immediately dragging him back to the bedroom to deliver on his promise of doing _that_ thing with the ribbons and his tongue was just an added bonus. 


	3. Camera

Kurt insisted that they try to declutter and take a good look at the boxes under the bed and the overly-stuffed nightstand drawers to rid themselves of anything they didn’t need to prepare for the influx of wedding gifts — so, really, it’s all his fault.

Kurt was snapped out of his pre-coffee daze by the sound of a shutter and sight of a flash. He jumped, nearly falling out of his seat at the kitchen island when Blaine appeared from the hallway, camera in hand.

“Paparazzi, please, no photos when I haven’t had my coffee yet,” Kurt pleaded, putting his hand over the lens of the camera as Blaine came in closer to him.

Blaine leaned in to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek, setting the camera on the counter and nuzzling into the warmth of Kurt’s neck. “Then maybe you should try looking less photogenic so early in the morning,” Blaine teased as he trailed sweet kisses along the column of Kurt’s neck.

“Believe me, I’m definitely not photogenic right now.” Kurt giggled quietly as Blaine’s lips dusted along the sensitive crease where neck turned to jaw.

Kurt pulled Blaine away from his neck to bring him in for a slow, lingering kiss, breaking things off when another shutter and flash disrupted the moment.

“What’re you doing?!” Kurt frowned as Blaine grinned triumphantly, admiring the photo he’d snapped of them in what Kurt had thought was a private moment.

“I found this camera buried in the closet. I think we should use it to chronicle our last days as non-husbands. Like Jim and Pam from The Office, but actual photos.”

“Our relationship has run its course if you think we’re anything like Jim and Pam,” Kurt said with a raised brow.

“We’re far more interesting than Jim and Pam,” Blaine assured with a quick peck to the tip of Kurt’s nose. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t steal their ideas.”

“Why do you need to use this old thing?” Kurt picked up the small digital camera, examining it curiously. “Our phones could probably take better photos than this.”

Blaine shrugged. “We already have hundreds of photos on our phones. I like the idea of the only photos left on this camera being the ones we decided to take over these next few weeks.” 

Kurt smiled, looking through the two photos Blaine had taken thus far. He had to admit, they were very sweet.

“Fine, you’ve won me over. But no pictures of me in the nude, alright?” Kurt lifted his finger up for a pinky promise.

“Promise,” Blaine assured with a wink before taking Kurt’s pinky in his, kissing it for good measure.

It only took two days before Blaine broke his promise and attempted to take a photo of Kurt in the shower one morning.Then there are countless of photos of Kurt either half-asleep or just barely out of bed, of him chewing, brushing his teeth, and cooking dinner. Kurt thought he looked absurd in each photo, but says nothing when he sees the adoring gleam in Blaine’s eyes when he shows Kurt the photos. It took time, but Kurt eventually gave Blaine a taste of his own medicine. He snapped the rare photo of Blaine pre-gel moments after he’d stepped out of the shower one night, laughing maniacally at his success as he was immediately tackled to the ground by Blaine, demanding to see the photo. 

Kurt pleaded his case, arguing that it was the most intimate possible photo of Blaine he could’ve taken — and wasn’t that what he wanted from this project? Blaine relented with a drawn out sigh, Kurt thanking him with a kiss. When the photo of gel-free Blaine eventually resurfaced once again, framed and sitting atop Kurt’s nightstand, Blaine didn't protest. Kurt was right, it really was the most intimate photo anyone had ever taken of him.


	4. Paper

“Rachel, I said no gifts!” Kurt protested as Rachel pushed a small wrapped package across the table towards him.

Rachel’s schedule with the touring production of Wicked was hectic to say the least, but Kurt was grateful that she still always made sure to find time to see him. The last time he’d seen her had been early in the Fall – he’d flown out to San Francisco to see her go on for Elphaba since he still felt guilty for missing her first official performance in Chicago – but Rachel had insisted on making a special trip to New York to see him before they both returned to Lima for the holidays and the wedding.

“What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn’t make sure to give you a gift that’ll blow you away?” Rachel brushed her hair over her shoulder dramatically. “Besides, it’s just something that I found the other day.” She shrugged, pushing the wrapped box more firmly into Kurt’s hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took the package, Rachel squealing and urging him to unwrap it faster. The package was heavier than Kurt had anticipated, pulling the cover off the box to reveal a sleek black frame. His brows furrowed as he quickly scanned the framed object – a crumpled piece of paper. It was a note, hastily written in Kurt’s signature scrawl – a note that had been crumpled and unfolded and crumpled again multiple times. His jaw fell as he deciphered his handwriting.

_“Blaine Anderson is the man I’m going to marry.”_

Beneath the simple message was a date: 12/4/14, four years ago exactly.

“Where did you find this?” Kurt asked, voice husky as he did his best to hold back tears.

“I found it in one of my sheet music binders a few months ago. Do you remember when you wrote it?”

Kurt nodded, the memory of laying sprawled out on the ground of the Bushwick loft with Rachel flooding his mind. It was the first snow day of the season, their classes cancelled for the day. They’d cracked open a bottle of Limoncello to celebrate and had spent most of the day in their PJs binging romantic comedies. Kurt had written the note after one particularly sappy romcom about a woman who pines after her high school sweetheart after he moves to the ‘big city’ warmed Kurt’s heart, leading him to go on a 10-minute-long rant about how he wished Blaine was still living in the apartment with them.

Rachel had teased him, taking a photo of the note and threatening to send it to Blaine if he didn’t stop his moping. A pillow fight ensued, ending with Kurt crumpling the paper and tossing it into the trash before Rachel could get to it – but she’d managed to sneak it away without Kurt noticing.

“I wanted to save it, just in case.”

Kurt set the frame down delicately to launch himself at Rachel, pulling her in for a hug so tight she let out a gasp of surprise before wrapping her arms around him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her shoulder.

“Anything for you two,” she assured, pressing a sweet kiss to her best friend’s cheek before insisting that he put the frame away before he got his fingerprints all over it, in classic Rachel fashion.


	5. Exclude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's installment is brought to you by sweet, sweet Magnolia cupcakes

The first sign that Kurt was upset was his Ralph Lauren wool coat thrown haphazardly over a chair in the dining room. Kurt had once yelled at an unsuspecting toddler for coming too close to said coat with a dripping ice cream cone – he would never leave it anywhere but the closet, hung up in its proper place.

The second sign was that he was curled up on the couch in sweatpants – Blaine’s sweatpants specifically, as Kurt didn’t actually own any sweatpants of his own. The last time Blaine had spent a lazy Saturday in his sweats Kurt had gone on an afternoon-long rant about how sweat pants were the result of a crumbling fashion industry. He was nursing the emergency tub of ice cream, not even blinking when a drop slid from the spoon to splash onto the cuff of his shirt. It was dire.

Blaine bolted to the couch, dropping his messenger bag haphazardly, but not bothering to take off his coat or shoes. His arm slid behind Kurt, resting against the small of his back, the other resting on his knee.

“What happened? Are you okay?!” he asked urgently, scanning Kurt for any signs of bodily harm.

“You’re being dramatic,” Kurt muttered, pulling himself away from Blaine’s touch and keeping his eyes focused on the cookie-cutter holiday romantic comedy he’d selected to occupy his attention.

“Sweetheart, you’re wearing stained sweatpants.”

Kurt glanced down at the pants, frowning at the dried ice cream stain near his ankle. He sighed, setting his ice cream and spoon aside and begrudgingly turning to face his fiancé. It was only a matter of seconds before Kurt had burst into tears, sobbing into his palms and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms, letting him rest his head against his chest and cry until his throat was raw, his sobs coming out as choked, labored breaths. He stroked soothing circles along Kurt’s back, pulling him closer as his sobs finally began to die down into whimpers.

“The cast threw a wedding shower for Harmony today,” Kurt mumbled, his words muffled by the fabric of Blaine’s coat.

“And that’s bad because…”

Blaine did his best to sympathize with Kurt whenever problems arose, but with all of the stress of wedding planning and last minute issues arising every other day the slightest things had begun to set Kurt off.

“Because they haven’t done anything for me!” Kurt shouted, Blaine startled by the unexpected increase in volume. “When I told everyone I was engaged there were no parties or cards or flowers and I didn’t think anything of it because we barely knew each other, we’d only been rehearsing for a few weeks… But now everyone finds out Harmony is getting married at the end of the month and she gets an all out parade from everyone in the cast and crew. They bought her Magnolia cupcakes, Blaine. Those are _my_ favorite cupcakes! And do you know what she did? She said she couldn’t eat them because she was on a gluten-free diet for the wedding. She didn’t even eat any of them!” Kurt had moved on to full blown hysterics. He was wriggling and gesturing wildly in Blaine’s arms, finally breaking free from his fiancé to pace furiously around the couch.

“And no one even likes Harmony!” Kurt continued, his pacing taking him around the couch, through the kitchen and back into the living room. “She’s mean and arrogant and just awful. Plus she’s just in the ensemble – she has no right to have the kind of attitude she has. Yet everyone was more than happy to bend over backwards for her today, and she just kept going on and on about how BroadwayWorld is going to be publishing an article about her wedding tomorrow.”

Kurt finally sucked in a deep breath, putting his venting on pause as he collapsed into an armchair across from Blaine.

“I thought everyone liked me…” Kurt confessed, eyes misting with fresh tears, his lower lip quivering. “I thought we were becoming a family and I finally felt like I’d made a real connection with a cast, but I’m still being excluded. Just like before…” Kurt shrugged and sniffled, laughing at himself once he finally looked up to meet Blaine’s gaze. “I’m sorry, I know this is stupid and selfish. I just needed to vent,” he apologized, Blaine flying across the room to kneel beside him, taking his hand.

“It’s not stupid, you have a right to be upset.”

Blaine knew all too well that Kurt was nervous when it came to joining new casts. They’d both been surprised to discover that the professional world of theatre was just as catty and cold as it had been in high school. Kurt had the harder time adjusting when he got his first role as a swing in a Broadway show – suffering endless torments from cruel cast members mocking him for his eccentric voice and naivete when it came to professional theatre. He had been the butt of various jokes and had been left out of group photos and outings, his core few tormentors nearly succeeding in icing him out of the cast entirely. Things had improved over time, he’d made a couple of close friends – and had even befriended the director’s assistant who put in a good word for him that led to his next role. The wounds had healed over but the scars had still remained.

“I don’t know what made them want to throw a party for Harmony and not for you, but I’m sure they didn’t mean it to hurt you,” Blaine assured, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

“You don’t _know_ that though,” Kurt replied bitterly.

In fact, Blaine _did_ know that they hadn’t done it to hurt him – because Blaine had received his invitation from the cast to Kurt’s surprise wedding shower last week. Harmony’s shower had been a modest affair, but if Kurt’s lived up to what the invitation promised it would be an affair to remember. Harmony’s shower taking place the week before Kurt’s had been an unfortunate oversight, no one, Blaine included, realizing it would lead to Kurt getting so upset.

Blaine offered to give Kurt some space to wallow in his emotions on his own, free of all judgement. Kurt reluctantly took up the offer, wanting the alone time but feeling guilty for displacing his fiancé after he’d just returned home from work. Blaine assured him that he was happy to give Kurt what he needed, giving him a sweet, chaste parting kiss on the cheek before heading out.

Kurt grew worried when an hour passed and Blaine still hadn’t returned home, his heart racing when his calls went straight to voicemail. He was on the brink of calling the police, everyone he knew, the coast guard, and the navy, when Blaine stepped through the door as though nothing had happened.

“Where’ve you been?!” Kurt shouted, his tone angry but his body betraying him as he immediately ran to Blaine and threw his arms around him.

Blaine let out a squeak as he gently pushed Kurt away from him, gesturing to the small cardboard box in his hand that Kurt had nearly crushed. He presented it to Kurt with a childish grin, looking quite pleased with himself. Kurt’s anger quickly subsided as he unwrapped the box to reveal two Magnolia cupcakes, one of his favorite flavor and the other Blaine’s.

“Never forget how much you’re loved and appreciated by the people around you. Especially me.”

Kurt blinked back yet another wave of tears as he looked back up at Blaine, setting the cupcakes on the counter in favor of kissing his fiancé breathless. Though he didn’t know yet, he would have his own shower with his castmates and it would make his heart soar with gratitude and love. But for that night, he had Blaine, and that was all that mattered.


	6. Festival

“The first one, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

What started as a discussion on the most memorable kisses in film history had evolved into a cataloging of the momentous kisses throughout Kurt and Blaine’s nearly six years together. They were quick to agree that their first kiss took the award for Best Kiss by a landslide, but their subsequent rankings weren’t so cut and dry.

“Second has to be the first kiss after we got engaged,” Kurt said with a nod.

Blaine hummed, face scrunching up in thought. “I don’t know… Maybe.”

“Maybe?! Blaine, we kissed in front of all of our friends and family and three different show choirs. There were literally rose petals raining from the sky!” Kurt threw the papers in his hand into the air to emphasize his point.

“Right, yeah. Don’t get me wrong, it was wonderful – all of our kisses are wonderful. It’s just that one felt… showy,” Blaine confessed nervously.

Kurt leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then what would you put in second?”

“When we kissed at the Festival of Lights on the boardwalk, the summer of your senior year,” Blaine answered quickly, eyes gleaming bright as gold.

“That’s your second favorite kiss?” Kurt began, giving his fiancé an incredulous look. “That was just a peck, it wasn’t even passionate!” he protested.

“It was passionate! Or at least passionate for that phase of our relationship. I’d just won you that stuffed frog—”

“After you spent almost $20 on more rounds,” Kurt reminisced fondly, Blaine playfully knocking his knee against Kurt’s.

“Amount of attempts aside, I _still_ won you the frog. You put down your funnel cake and you kissed me.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed as Blaine finished recounting the story, shooting him a knowing look.

“You only like that kiss because I was eating funnel cake.”

Blaine held his hand to his chest in over dramatic shock. “How dare you – that was a beautiful moment that I shared with the love of my life, and you’re cheapening it to just my love for funnel cake? For shame, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine stood up and stormed out of the living room, Kurt giggling as he followed closely behind him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle, holding him in place and hooking his chin on his shoulder.

“If I eat a bunch of funnel cake before the wedding does that mean our first kiss as husbands can be number two?” he teased.

“It was already going to be number two, but you make a very compelling argument for it being number one instead,” Blaine replied, turning in Kurt’s arms and pulling him in for a kiss so warm and sweet they easily agree it breaks the top 50.


	7. Star

“When did you know that he was the man you were going to marry?”

It was simple enough – an easy question that should have had an easy answer. When Blaine’s coworker had asked the question casually over lunch he smiled as he recalled the exact moment he knew he wanted Kurt to be his husband.

Over the course of their time at Dalton, both before and after their first kiss, they’d shared more intimate details about their lives with each other than they had with anyone else. He made vague mentions of his brother, Cooper, but kept most of the details under wraps. The Free Credit Rating Today commercial had just launched, so he figured it would be best to not reveal that he had a supermodel-level handsome actor brother to his boyfriend of a few weeks.

Blaine confided in Kurt that things were strained between him and his brother. He also reminisced on their younger years, when things were just a little bit easier. One of his favorite childhood memories was when Cooper first got his license. He was so excited about the prospect of driving without supervision that he forgot whatever ongoing feud he and Blaine had going on and told him to hop in the car. They drove outside of the city limits, settling in a town even smaller than Lima or Westerville. They sat up on the hood of Cooper’s beat up car and watched the stars light up in the night sky.

“This is gonna be my spot. Where I go when I want to get away from everything, y’know?” Cooper had said. Blaine nodded, never taking his eyes off of the sky. It was the first time he had ever seen stars – real stars.

When Cooper had unexpectedly dropped by McKinley to steal the spotlight in the most obnoxious way possible Blaine had been left on edge for the rest of the week. When Friday finally rolled around, Blaine’s battle with Cooper finally put to rest in a miraculously calm turn of events, Kurt had announced that he had a surprise for Blaine.

“I know this week has been a lot, what with Cooper coming by and everything, so I wanted to do something special!” Kurt announced when they met up after glee club before taking Blaine by the hand and dragging him out to the parking lot.

Once seated in Kurt’s car Blaine was handed a blindfold and instructed not to peak, lest he face Kurt’s wrath. Knowing better than to unleash said wrath, Blaine calmly did as he was told, singing along to the radio as they drove for close to an hour.

Kurt carefully guided Blaine out of the car once they had parked, pulling him along and instructing him to sit on the hood of the car.

“Ta da!” Kurt sang as he removed Blaine’s blindfold with a flourish.

The car was parked in the same clearing Cooper had taken him to over ten years ago, the sky alive with the glimmer of the stars.

“How did you—”

“I asked Cooper before he left,” Kurt answered before Blaine could finish. “He wanted to bring you here himself, but he had to head back to LA for his Michael Bay audition,” he said with a shrug. “But you can think of this as a new beginning.”

Blaine leaned across the hood of the car to take Kurt’s face in his hands and kiss him with all he had in him, leaving the other boy gasping for breath when they pulled apart seconds later.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered, kissing him one last time before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close.

“I love you too,” Kurt happily replied as they turned their attention back to the stars.

Snapped out of his reminiscing by the sound of his coworker clearing their throat, waiting for an answer, Blaine laughed nervously.

“It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's installment was inspired by an actual moment I got to share with my partner - happy reading!


	8. Gift

Kurt was the one who noticed the egregious error they’d made — they’d completely forgotten to put up their Christmas tree and neglected to hang up a single decoration.

“We’re having a Christmas wedding and we haven’t even decorated our own home for Christmas! We’re frauds!” he’d exclaimed Friday evening, Blaine assuring him that they could spend Saturday morning setting up their trusty reusable Christmas tree.

Once the tree was set and the decorations were hung Blaine realized the egregious error _he’d_ made — he’d completely forgotten about buying Kurt a Christmas gift. It was an unusual situation, to have a wedding on Christmas day, and certainly complicated things when it came to gift giving. He hadn’t thought of what to get Kurt for Christmas seeing as how they wouldn’t even have time to exchange gifts if they wanted to. But what if Kurt had already bought him a gift? Then their marriage would be off to an awful start all because of Blaine. He shook off all thoughts of disaster and finally decided to broach the subject with Kurt in the afternoon.

“Were you… Should we… Are we buying each other Christmas presents this year?”

Kurt looked up from his laptop, brow furrowed. “Why would we do that?”

“I don’t know…” Blaine shrugged. “I mean, it’s still Christmas, isn’t it?”

Kurt laughed warmly, tutting at his fiancé as he pulled him to sit down beside him on the couch.

“Oh sweetheart,” he chided as he slid into Blaine’s lap. Blaine’s eyes widened — this was certainly a welcome turn of events. “I _am_ the gift,” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear before silencing him with a kiss.


	9. Incident

Planning a wedding can be difficult on one’s emotions — and heading into planning their own wedding, Blaine had fully anticipated being the one to crumble under the pressure first. He was the more emotionally vulnerable of the two, while Kurt was the more practical half, more calculating and unwilling to crack when the going got tough.

While Blaine certainly had his moments of frustration over the piling stress of having to plan a wedding without a planner and still find time for work and intimacy and a social life, Kurt was the one to fall apart. He stayed up until all hours of the night researching and planning and finalizing, to the point that he was running on less than six hours of sleep each day.

Sunday afternoon Blaine went out to pick up some groceries and returned an hour later to find his fiancé surrounded by his prized wedding scrapbooks and used tissues, sobbing his eyes out.

“What’s going on, is everything okay?!” Blaine asked as he dropped the groceries on the counter and rushed to Kurt as quickly as he could.

“What if it rains?” Kurt wailed, picking his head up from the coffee table.

“… What?” 

“What if it rains on our wedding day?” Kurt asked once again, this time at shouting volume.

“Well, our wedding is indoors so everything would go as planned?”

“No! The day would be ruined!” Kurt exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. 

“Kurt, have you… taken something, or maybe had a lot of something to drink?” Blaine asked tentatively, carefully removing the two pairs of scissors beside Kurt from his reach.

“Mm. Ambien. And coffee. And then more Ambien.”

Blaine glanced at his watch, it was nearly 4pm. “Have you had anything to eat yet today?”

Kurt shook his head no. Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and lifting him up into his arm. “Alright, you’re going to bed before you manage to hurt yourself, and when you wake up you’re going to have a proper meal,” Blaine scolded as he carried Kurt back to the bedroom.

The Ambien Incident became the Night That Shall Not Be Named. Once properly fed and free of the nauseating after effects of that much Ambien on an empty stomach Kurt apologized for his outburst, promising that he won’t have a meltdown if it rains on their wedding day, and begging Blaine to please not tell this story during his vows.


	10. Joke

“So I was thinking I could open with the story about that time I caught you guys making out in the closet at Mr. Schue’s wedding?” Sam proposed with an excited smile.

Blaine tensed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying to think of the best way to shoot Sam’s idea down gently. He’d rather not have Mr. Schuester know what his former students got up to on his wedding day.

“Well… maybe not for the opening?” he said cautiously.

“Ah, cool. I’ll put it in the middle, after the story about that time you accidentally sent me that dirty text you meant for Kurt.” Sam scribbled away in the notepad he’d brought along with him, the hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck standing on end as his Best Man revealed more and more about his plans for his toast at the reception.

“Sam, how much of your speech is going to be stories about my and Kurt’s sex life?”

Sam tapped his pen against his puckered lips in thought. “Probably 75%.”

Blaine’s brows shot up. “And the other 25%?”

“Jokes about your sex life,” he replied with a satisfied smirk.

Blaine groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples. “Sam, our families are going to be there – including both of our grandparents. I don’t think they want to hear about the things Kurt and I get up to in private.”

“Well what do you suggest then?” Sam crossed his arms and pouted, childishly throwing his pen in Blaine’s direction.

“Quotes about love, a line from a book or a movie maybe. Stories about Kurt and I that are PG-13 at worst,” Blaine offered, Sam beginning to nod along as the cogs of creativity began to whir.

“Alright, I’ve got something. I’ll email it to you tonight,” Sam said in a rushed breath, grabbing his notebook back and darting out of the coffeeshop before Blaine could call out to him.

That night Sam sent Blaine his revised draft of his Best Man speech, complete with an opening monologue from a Star Wars fanfiction Blaine had read him back when they were roommates. The speech went on to compare Kurt and Blaine’s love for one another to the beautiful romance blossoming between R2D2 and Anakin in said fanfiction. Blaine sighed, reading over the draft once more before texting Sam his approval. He’d gladly take being compared to R2D2 than having to subject his grandma to jokes about his sex life.


	11. Eggnog

Neither Blaine nor Kurt are the type to indulge in wild night outs in the middle of the week. Kurt’s cast holiday party had started off innocent enough – just a get together for the cast, crew, and their plus ones for drinks and appetizers. Things took a turn for the worse when one of the dance captains suggested a round of cinnamon shots. Everything spiraled from there.

The director inadvertently revealed that two of the members of the ensemble were sleeping together, which a costume assistant took offense to as she’d been turning on the charm for one half of said pairing. The director bought all involved a round of drinks to make up for it, which led to jealousy amongst the rest of the cast, which led to yet another round of drinks. Emotions ran high and confessions were made that left many people in tears and some laughing so hard they fell out of their chairs.

Blaine and Kurt weren’t the type to turn down free drinks, and while they (thankfully) didn’t participate in the spreading of gossip and drama, certainly got their fair share of free drinks. By the time they’d stumbled back into their apartment they were kissing each other frantically, shouting proclamations of love at the top of their lungs.

“I love you!” Kurt shouted, his cheeks red from the chill and laughter.

“I love you more!” Blaine replied at an even louder volume, both of them bursting into yet another fit of giggles in between kisses.

“You taste like eggnog!” Kurt shouted once they pulled apart.

“You do too! Have I told you I love you?!”

Their hangovers the following morning are absolutely killer, and there’s not a single person who doesn’t look like death at Kurt’s rehearsal that afternoon. But it was certainly a holiday party for the books.


	12. Language

The Hangover-That-Shall-Not-Be-Mentioned-Again put a damper on what should’ve been a relaxed day. Kurt didn’t have rehearsal until later in the afternoon, and Blaine’s morning meetings had been shifted to the evening. They’d planned on taking it easy for once, making loose plans to make some final seating chart arrangements, work on centerpieces, and maybe make lunch together before heading off for their respective rehearsals and meetings.

They were rudely awakened by beams of sunlight streaming through their bedroom window, their eyes burning and heads pounding at the unexpected brightness.

“Turn off everything, everything is too bright,” Blaine complained, groaning as he hid his head under his pillow.

“Stop being so loud,” Kurt protested, pulling the sheets over his head to drown out the noise.

They decided to begrudgingly face the day close to noon, leaving them with only three hours of their precious free morning to spare. They trudged into the living room, Kurt collapsing onto the couch and Blaine blearily staring at the stove in the kitchen. He’d intended to make pancakes for himself and Kurt – their bodies very much needing some carbs right about now. Yet as he stood there he couldn’t find the energy to lift the pan he needed out of the dishrack, and for the first time couldn’t recall the recipe he knew like the back of his hand.

“Can we order breakfast from that terrible diner with the really greasy fries?” Blaine proposed, finally walking away from the stove.

Kurt perked up, lifting his head from the couch pillow he was currently buried under. “Now you’re speaking my language,” he said with a smirk.

They didn’t work on the seating chart or the centerpieces, and they didn’t make their breakfast but dined like kings on pancakes, French fries, and mozzarella sticks, Kurt damning his pre-wedding diet to hell. They curled up on the couch with their food, tucked under their favorite fleece blanket. Kurt rested against Blaine’s chest as they decided to further indulge with a cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. They were in tears by the time the cold-hearted ad executive fell for the quirky bookshop owner just in time for him to buy back her grandmother’s locket that she sold to keep the shop alive.

They exchanged slow, warm kisses as they shrugged on their clothing and prepared for the day, chasing the taste of syrup on each other’s lips. They gave each other one last parting kiss, with the promise of making time for some unscheduled fun when they got home. All in all, it’s a wonderful day, hangover and all.


	13. Ornament

Kurt had immediately sensed that something was off in the apartment. He’d only taken two steps through the door before he whipped into action, scouring the kitchen and checking under every pillow in the living room. Nothing was burning, nothing was broken, and nothing was out of place. They hadn’t been robbed, Blaine wasn’t hurt or missing, and even their touch-and-go stove turned on without any problems. Kurt made his through the apartment with narrowed eyes, scouring each room from top to bottom. Blaine felt warm under Kurt’s intense gaze as he stepped into the home office where he was working on the final revisions on his latest musical commission.

Blaine had assured Kurt that the apartment had been completely peaceful since he’d gotten home over two hours earlier, and he hadn’t heard or noticed anything suspicious, but Kurt insisted. He followed Kurt out into the living room, frowning as he watched Kurt stiffen.

“It’s not here.”

Kurt rushed to the ground beside their Christmas tree, patting the carpeted floor and running his fingers over the bristled branches of their carefully decorated tree.

“What’s not here?” Blaine asked in confusion as he knelt down beside Kurt.

“My mom’s perfume bottle,” Kurt said frantically, knocking several ornaments off of the tree as he pushed branches aside without a care.

Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt’s mother’s perfume bottle ornament was undoubtedly one of the most precious items in the apartment – a tiny glass bottle that they treated with reverence and care, saving it in a delicate tissue lined box in Kurt’s nightstand year-round until the time came to decorate the tree. It always took the prime spot on the tree, just far enough from the star that it was able to shine on its own. And it was missing. The space it had occupied between their NYADA ornament, and a gold star ornament Rachel had given them in high school, noticeably vacant.

Without a word Blaine joined Kurt in searching for the bottle, combing his fingers through the carpet and digging between the couch cushions. He lifted the couch as high as he could for Kurt to look beneath it, lifted him up as high as he could into the air so he could check above the cabinets in the kitchen (he insisted on checking everywhere). There was neither a nook nor cranny left unturned in the apartment when they collapsed onto the ground nearly two and a half hours after they began their search.

“I can’t believe I lost it,” Kurt whispered, more to himself than to Blaine as he pulled his knees into his chest.

“You didn’t lose it, Kurt. It probably just fell off of the tree and we accidentally overlooked it. I’m sure we’ll find it in the morning,” Blaine assured, wrapping an arm around his fiancé’s shoulder, pulling him in close.

Kurt sniffled, half-heartedly nodding in agreement. “I think I’m going to go to bed now,” he murmured, pulling out of Blaine’s arms and trudging off to the bedroom.

Blaine bit his lip, scanning the room one last time before heading down the hall and peeking into the bedroom. Kurt was bundled under the covers, only the top of his head visible beneath the pile of blankets. Blaine heard a quiet sob, a gut wrenching sound. He backed away slowly, wanting to give Kurt his privacy. Blaine did what he could to occupy himself, making himself a quick dinner. He made enough for two, spooning the soup he’d made into a bowl and tiptoeing back into the bedroom. He knocked softly on the door, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that Kurt had fallen fast asleep. He set the bowl on Kurt’s nightstand, giving his fiancé a soft kiss on the forehead before returning to the living room.

Kurt was awakened from the slumber he hadn’t even realized he’d fallen into when Blaine began to shake him by the shoulders. Kurt groaned, attempting to shake the grogginess off as he struggled to process what Blaine was practically shouting at him. He felt Blaine’s hand take his, pulling him off of the bed.

“What’s going on?” Kurt slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

“You have to come to the living room!” Blaine demanded, persistently tugging on Kurt’s hand until he gave in and allowed himself to be pulled along.

The sun had long set, shrouding the living room in darkness but for the gleaming lights of the Christmas tree. Kurt, startled, quickly took in his surroundings.

“Blaine, what time is it?”

“Close to one in the morning, but that’s not important.”

Blaine carefully placed Kurt in the center of the room, directly in front of the tree. He presented the tree with a grand flourish, waiting for Kurt to notice the very important change that had occurred.

“You found it!” Kurt exclaimed once he realized that his mother’s perfume bottle had returned to its rightful place. “Where was it?” Kurt asked as he delicately ran his fingertips over the bottle, smiling as he noticed that the piece of ribbon that held it to the tree was knotted three times.

“Under the coffee table, the fourth time was the charm,” Blaine mused. They’d been so hyper-focused on finding the ornament that they’d completely missed it in almost plain sight.

“Were you up this whole time looking for it?”

Blaine shrugged sheepishly, looking up at the ornament with sleepy bright eyes. “A while. But I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it until we found it, so—”

Kurt cut off Blaine with a hard kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulling him in as close as he could. Blaine smiled against the warm touch of Kurt’s lips to his, happily leaning in to return the kiss.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips as they broke apart for air, hushing Blaine when he opened his mouth to protest. “Because I have you.” He kept Blaine silent with another kiss, and another, and another.

They fell asleep on the couch moments later, wrapped in each others arms, bathed in the glow of the Christmas tree. The lights bounced off the glass of the perfume bottle, the ornament radiating from its proper place in the center of their home.


	14. Negligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi long time no see! So, life got super insane (in many good ways) and I haven’t been able to focus on writing until very recently, but I’m determined to finish this up even if this is waaay overdue. Updates won’t be daily like before but I’ll do my best to crank these out as quickly as possible!

Kurt and Blaine were working peacefully on opposite sides of their home office when Kurt decided to break the comfortable silence.

“Have we been neglecting our sex life?” he asked as casually as he would have asked for Blaine to pass him a paperclip.

Blaine looked up from his notes with a furrowed brow. He’d been so focused on fine tuning the libretto for his latest commission that he was sure what he’d heard had been his mind’s way of finding something to help him procrastinate.

“Excuse me?”

Kurt shrugged, finally looking up from the itinerary he’d been working on to face Blaine. “We’re a sex once a week kind of couple, right?”

Blaine’s eyes widened – taking a moment to shake off all thoughts of the libretto at hand to focus on his fiancé. “Sure. Give or take.”

“We didn’t have sex this week or last week,” Kurt observed, chewing on the end of his pen worriedly.

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but realized Kurt was right. There had been some heavy making out the previous week, but they’d pulled apart before things could get too heated. They each had meetings they had to head out for in a few minutes and neither wanted to leave the apartment with ‘unfinished business’ at hand.

“Well what about that time on Tuesday when you were wearing those white pants I like,” Blaine pointed out, remembering that he hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself for very long after Kurt had stepped out in those infamously sinful jeans.

Kurt shook his head. “We wound up catching up on The Good Place instead, remember?”

Blaine frowned – Kurt was right. His fiancé’s pants had been tempting, but they were nine episodes behind on The Good Place and had only narrowly managed to avoid spoilers from friends and coworkers. It was a necessary evil – sacrificing sex for television.

“Are you saying you want to have sex right now?” Blaine asked, glancing cautiously at his notes – he _really_ needed to get this done tonight.

“No,” Kurt replied quietly, shrugging his shoulders shyly. “I’m just worried that I’ve been so wrapped up with all things wedding that I’m not making time for the one person that matters.”

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt’s confession – the last thing he’d expected was for Kurt to think he was being negligent of their relationship. Kurt was single-handedly commanding the ship that was their ambitious wedding – while he’d had his meltdowns here and there he’d proved to Blaine once again that he was marrying the most determined, hard working, over achieving man he’d ever met. Blaine quickly left his seat, crossing the room to take Kurt’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together passionately.

“We don’t need to have sex every week. We don’t even need to have it every month or every year – I love all of the moments I get to spend with you – both with and without clothes on,” he assured once they’d pulled apart, giving Kurt one last kiss for good measure.

Kurt didn’t need to respond, the look in his eyes said it all. They kissed again, this time with Kurt taking the lead. That kiss turned into two more, then three more, then dozens and dozens more. Their two week long dry spell was thoroughly broken that night, the two finally falling asleep hours later. Blaine wound up staying up until nearly 4 in the morning working on finishing that libretto – but even the next morning, when he was running on 4 hours of sleep, he knew that it was all well worth it.


	15. Turkey

It was the little things that reminded Blaine why he loved his fiancé so much. When he woke up to his alarm after having spent half the night up catching up on work after being so easily distracted by a certain aforementioned fiancé’s sexual advances, all Blaine could think about was how much there was still left to be done. He’d been putting off laundry and finally cleaning the kitchen for far too long now, and had intended to cross those off his to-do list that morning. He was barely able to pull himself out of bed, dragging his feet all the way to the kitchen. He glanced blearily around the kitchen, noticing that something was off but couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

It wasn’t until he opened the fridge to see its contents perfectly arranged by food group that he realized what it was. Kurt had swept the floors, wiped down the counters, rearranged the groceries, and stowed away the dishes that had been lingering in the dishwasher – all before he headed out for his 12 hour rehearsal.

Sitting atop the counter was a brown paper bag with a post-it attached.

_“Good morning. There’s coffee in the pot, and some banana bread cooling in the oven. I love you! Have a great day!”_

Blaine grinned from ear to ear as he peeked inside the bag, a wrapped up turkey sandwich and apple slices for his between-meetings lunch, along with another post it note covered in Xs and Os. He closed the bag up, poured himself a cup of coffee and indulged in a piece of Kurt’s famous banana bread for breakfast, finally beginning to chase of the lingering bits of exhaustion in his bones. He pulled out his phone to shoot a quick text to Kurt before preparing himself to face the day.

_Are you aware that you’re the most wonderful person on the planet?_

_I am. But it’s always nice to hear you say it ;)_


	16. Mistletoe

“Should we do it?”

“No way, it’s too cliché.”

Blaine frowned. It was one of those rare afternoons when neither of them had anything scheduled, and they’d managed to find a coffee shop within walking distance of their apartment that wasn’t packed to the brim with teenagers or blaring music at full volume. They’d settled at a table with their respective coffees when Blaine had noticed the quaint sprig of mistletoe nestled on the wall above their table. Blaine had raised his eyebrows at his fiancé as he caught sight of the festive decoration, but his hopes had been dashed.

“And there are people watching us,” Kurt tacked on shyly, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed an older woman watching them expectantly from two tables over.

Blaine peeked over Kurt’s shoulder at the woman in question, glaring in her general direction before turning back to Kurt with a determined look. In a matter of seconds Blaine’s hand had shot up to rest on Kurt’s cheek and he’d moved in swiftly for a quick, but undeniably passionate kiss. They were in New York City, they were happy, they were in love, and if Blaine wanted to kiss his fiancé under a cliché mistletoe than he should damn well be allowed to, elderly onlooker’s disapproval be damned.

Kurt let out a squeak at the unexpected kiss, but didn’t pull away. When they broke apart they both glanced over at the elderly woman, Kurt nervously and Blaine boldly. To their surprise she grinned at the two and gave them a nod of approval and a thumbs up.

“Well done, boys,” she teased.

It was one of the most fabulously New York moments they’d ever experienced.


	17. Quantity

Santana Lopez was nothing if not a controversial gift giver. The morning of Rachel’s Broadway debut her apartment was flooded with deliveries of flowers and treats, and most notably a life sized cut out of her from her sophomore year at McKinley, depicting her in all of her freshly slushied glory.

“Started from the bottom now you’re here. Congrats. – Santana”

Whether or not the gift was well-intentioned was up for debate for quite some time, but regardless it took several months before Santana and Rachel were back on speaking terms again, thanks to heavy mediation on Brittany and Kurt’s parts.

When Santana texted Kurt and Blaine that they could expect her wedding gift to arrive by Monday evening they were terrified to say the least. Santana’s previous gifts had included a charcoal face mask for Kurt’s birthday two years earlier that had been so incredibly painful to remove that he’d considered going to the ER to have it professionally taken off, and a Keebler elf costume for Blaine on his birthday last year.

Kurt and Blaine did their best to keep their minds on anything but Santana’s approaching gift as they went about their days, but no matter what they did it still loomed in the back of their minds. Who knew – maybe adulthood had changed Santana over the past year and she’d decided to get them one of the tasteful cookware sets they had on their wedding registry? It was a long shot, but hope was all they had.

They agreed to meet up in the city before heading home together, in case Santana’s package had already arrived and required all hands on deck. After she’d sent them a ‘glitter bomb’ to celebrate their engagement they knew better than to open one of her packages alone. The explosion from said bomb had left Kurt so rattled he had nightmares for a week – he still had flashbacks to scrubbing glitter out of every crevice of their kitchen.

The package seemed innocuous enough – but weighed far more than they expected. Blaine could barely lift the medium sized box off of their stoop, needing Kurt to help him lug it in before they dropped it with an enormous thud onto their kitchen counter. There were no logos on the box, just their names and address typed on a simple address label. They each took a deep breath for strength before Blaine plunged their kitchen scissor into the box and pried it open.

It was… certainly not what they expected.

“Are those—”

“Yup.”

Dildos. Dozens of them. In all shapes, colors, sizes, and materials. It would’ve been an impressive sight to behold if it wasn’t so simultaneously mortifying. Kurt hesitantly picked up one that seemed innocent enough, grimacing as it began to lose its shape in his grip, looking more like loosely molded phallic slime than an actual sex toy.

“I guess she went for quantity over quality,” Blaine said as he struggled to hold back a laugh. Kurt smacked him in the arm with the limp toy.

“What’re we going to do with these?” Kurt lamented with a sigh, digging around in the box for the order receipt.

“Use them?” Blaine suggested with a raised brow.

“All 57 of them?” Kurt replied as he scanned the receipt, confirming just how many dildos they were now the proud owners of.

“It’ll be an adventurous first year of marriage.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at his fiancé before closing up the box and setting it aside, deeming it a problem to be dealt with on another day. Santana’s gift was eventually stored in its original box under their bed, but the card that had gone unnoticed at first made its way to their fridge.

“Here’s to keeping your marriage spicy for years to come. You’re welcome. – Santana”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I fell off the ball when it came to updating this on AO3 and have a backlog of a few entries that were only posted to Tumblr - so brace yourself for a sudden influx of chapters!


	18. Realism

Kurt collapsed beside Blaine with a huff, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath. They didn’t make it a habit of getting down and dirty in their living room, but sometimes the need was too pressing. They’d started off the morning with slow, languid kisses, both groaning when they had to break apart to face the day. Then there had been teasing looks exchanged over their morning cups of coffee, Blaine letting his hand roam longer than it should have when Kurt stepped out of the bedroom in _those_ jeans that he knew always got him going. There had been flirty texts and photos throughout the day, all culminating in the two practically attacking each other the moment Kurt returned home that evening.

“That was amazing,” Blaine mused, leaning up and onto Kurt’s chest, placing a light kiss just below his collarbone.

“Maybe too amazing,” Kurt said with a pout, Blaine blinking up at him in confusion.

“Are you complaining that the sex we just had was too amazing?”

Kurt shook his head, but Blaine remained unconvinced. He sat up, glaring down at his fiancé suspiciously.

“The sex was mind blowing, Blaine. I orgasmed three times. Three!” Kurt emphasized.

“And that is a problem because…?” Blaine asked, still not understanding Kurt’s concern.

“Our wedding night is two weeks away. How is it possibly going to compete with the amazing sex we just had?” Kurt rattled off in genuine concern, frowning when Blaine burst into a fit of laughter. “It’s not funny!” he protested, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it is pretty funny,” Blaine said once he’d calmed down his laughter, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “And quite frankly, I’m offended that you think I can’t top making you orgasm three times,” he added, sliding up against Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kurt’s brow raised at his fiancés teasing, concerns falling by the wayside for a moment. “Are you promising me at least four orgasms on our wedding night?”

“I’m promising you thirteen orgasms on our wedding night. Minimum,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

“Cocky, aren’t we?” Kurt slid his arms around Blaine’s neck as he slotted their bodies together once more.

“Just being realistic,” Blaine teased before finally silencing his fiancé’s concerns with a kiss.


	19. Stay

It was no secret that Kurt Hummel hated mornings. He was productive to a fault, and mornings always proved to be the most productive time of the day. He’d wake up every morning, even on his days off, long before a still-slumbering Blaine’s alarm, grumbling his way to the bathroom. Mornings were for jogs along the park, or sunrise yoga, or line recitations, or baking, or cleaning, or any combination of the above. There was no one stopping him from sleeping in but himself, and the few times he let himself sleep in were luxurious.

One Wednesday morning Kurt slid out of bed as sunlight began to trickle in through the window – the promise of an unseasonably warm and bright day. Blaine’s nose wrinkled at the sudden movement, his hand roaming over the now empty space beside him.

“Stay,” he mumbled sleepily, barely awake.

Kurt smiled. His fiancé said the same thing nearly every morning, and it was never any easier for either of them to break away from the warm and wonderful cocoon that was their bed. But this morning Kurt took the time to ponder Blaine’s request. There was no rehearsal scheduled for the day, he didn’t have any other meetings in the city to run off to, the fridge was fully stocked, the dishes were all clean, the laundry was done, and he’d just gone on a 3 mile run that evening.

So he stayed. Blaine was startled by the sudden dip in the mattress, awakening properly and blinking in confusion as Kurt’s body slid back up against his.

“Okay,” Kurt whispered, grinning at the childlike excitement that came alive in Blaine’s drowsy eyes.

“Really?” Blaine asked, gripping Kurt’s hip firmly, wanting to keep him from escaping or changing his mind.

“Really,” Kurt assured with a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

Blaine’s grip slackened as Kurt’s hand slid under the material of his t-shirt to rest on his waist, right where it had been resting before he’d woken up. They slowly drifted back to sleep, not awaking again until it was on their own terms. It was the best sleep they’d had in months.


	20. Transaction

Kurt looked up from his script with a scowl, frustrated at his fiancé for breaking his concentration on memorizing his lines for all of a millisecond. All of the anger and tension in his face melted away when his eyes caught sight of the package in Blaine’s hand – its contents unmistakable.

“It’s about time,” Kurt said with halfhearted sarcasm, too excited about the package’s long-awaited arrival to be cynical.

It was the last of their wedding related transactions, and the one that had caused them the most stress. The package had gotten lost in the mail twice, and despite Kurt’s careful monitoring of its shipping progress through the USPS website, by the time it had to be sent out by the designer the third time there was a chance it wouldn’t arrive in time for the wedding. The thought of a wedding without one of its most integral pieces had plagued Kurt and Blaine for months. But finally they were able to put their concerns to rest as they both tore through the packaging to pull out its contents with wide, gleaming eyes.

Their wedding rings. Simple gold bands, sitting in their black velvet boxes, nearly identical save for the intricate design running across Blaine’s ring and continuing onto Kurt’s ring – the designs elegant and eye-catching on their own, but breathtaking when the fingers that bore them slotted together. Missing puzzle pieces.

There were no words as Blaine set the rings down on the kitchen counter, both of them admiring them in silence. Blaine leaned up against Kurt, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt’s arm wound around his waist, squeezing tightly as his eyes glazed over with tears.

They’d wanted their rings to represent the life that they’d built – but it had been difficult to find the perfect way to capture all of their years together – all of the highs and the lows, the make ups, break ups, kisses, fights, laughter, tears, and everything in between. They’d settled on the interconnected designs after much deliberation, and finally seeing the design in person confirmed that it was the perfect decision after all. Both beautiful in their own right, able to stand on their own, but so much more when they’re finally brought together.


	21. Understand

Friday finally came along after what felt like the longest week in history. Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes to their coworkers early in the afternoon, as they had a flight to Lima to catch in the evening. They both bit back tears as their colleagues hugged them goodbye and sent them away with well wishes for their approaching wedding week and a wonderful holiday season. Their journey to the airport was mostly fretting and harmless bickering as they double and triple checked their bags and itineraries. Not a single thing could be forgotten – lest the wedding be ruined, Kurt said with a dramatic wave of his arms after Blaine nearly forgot to pack his toothbrush.

“You were two seconds away from waking up on your wedding day with no way to brush your teeth!” Kurt chastised, Blaine choosing to stay silent instead of reminding Kurt that there were toothbrushes in Lima too.

They arrived at the airport with barely any time to spare, and by the time they collapsed into their cramped business class seats they’re exhausted. As their seatmate, an excitable Ohio-native heading back home after her first trip to New York, took her seat beside Blaine and immediately began rattling off about how excited she was to head back home to quiet Ohioan life after all the hustle and bustle of the city, they immediately began to regret not splurging on first class seats. The thought of flying first class for the first time ever en-route home to prepare for their wedding was enticing, but far too extravagant a luxury to spare when they had a wedding and a honeymoon to save for.

Blaine managed to politely shake off his seat mate about thirty minutes into the flight, excusing himself to get some much needed rest. He turned to Kurt, smiling at the sight of his fiancé bundled up in their complimentary blankets, nodding off while _When Harry Met Sally_ played away on the tiny screen in front of him.

“A very appropriate entertainment choice,” Blaine teased once was Kurt startled awake by a wave of turbulence.

“I hear they get together in the end,” Kurt replied, knocking his shoulder against Blaine’s.

“Ssh, no spoilers.” Blaine stole an earbud from Kurt, tucking it into his own ear and resting his head beside Kurt’s, eyes focused on the tiny screen.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, resting his head atop Blaine’s as they settled into a comfortable silence. Their hands found one another as the flight went on, their grips becoming tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by. They were both nervous out of their minds, and not just because of the terrible turbulence throughout the flight. They didn’t say a word as they focused their attention on the movie, both of them understanding that they weren’t alone in being nervous. They were on their way back home, to the town where they met, to the place where their journey began, to finish this long drawn out chapter of their story and begin another. The day they both knew would come since the moment they’d found each other was now within reach. It was nerve wracking and exhilarating and exciting and nauseating all at once – but there were no doubts in either of their minds. As their plane made it’s final descent into Lima they squeezed each other’s hands and moved in for a kiss with perfect synchronicity. They each took a deep breath and prepared themselves to get off that plane and face the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
